dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Joker
The Joker is a psychopathic and homicidal maniac based in Gotham City, and is by far the most dangerous adversary that Batman has ever faced. Joker has a colorful personality, and tends to use theatricality and clowned or circus themes in his appearance and equipment. Completely unpredictable, with no regard for human life, the Joker finds murder and mayhem funny, and is often joined by his accomplice and girlfriend Harley Quinn, whom he had once turned psychotic. Biography Early Life Almost nothing is known of the Joker's early life. He has no fingerprints or records on Gotham City Police Department database so no real name for him could be found. Batman's Arch Nemesis The Joker led a life of crime, holding his own 'turf' within Gotham City, upsetting the established order of the supposed Gotham City Mob and Crime families, notably the Falcone Crime Family and Maroni Crime Family. The Joker's colorful arrival in Gotham created a new status quo, and he soon found himself coming face to face with the Batman, a vigilante who's self appointed mission was to bring down the criminals in his city. Batman managed to capture the Joker at some point, and had him placed in Arkham Asylum. Whilst there, the Joker was soon given psychiatric treatment by the Asylum's Doctor, Harleen Quinzel, a beautiful Blonde whom the Joker was immediately attracted to. Quinzel continuted to treat the Joker but soon came to fall in love with the super villain. The Joker's Gang stormed Arkham to free their leader and the Joker's first plan was to transform his new love into the same kind of monster as him. His right hand man Jonny Frost cornered Harleen and placed her on a shock therapy table as the Joker tortured her. Escaping Arkham, the Joker took Harleen to Ace Chemicals Factory where he himself was 'born', and made a ritual on the same podium where he fell into a vat of chemicals before Harleen jumped off and into the vats below. The Joker dived in after her with her skin turning pale white like his, and he had created 'Harley Quinn'. Harley then joined the Joker and his quest to take over Gotham and they soon became the biggest gangsters in the city, often coming to odds with Gotham's vigilante Batman. At some unknown point, the Joker kidnapped Robin and tortured him to death, before spray painting a message on his lifeless body for Batman to find. The Joker and Harley were getting ready to go out clubbing, with Harley taking a while and annoying the Joker. When they arrived at the club, they saw that everybody had copied their appearance, annoying the Joker. The Joker was doing business with Monster T in his club with Monster T taking a shine to Harley Quinn. Joker called Harley over and told Monster T he could have her, before shooting him dead.After the club the Joker and Harley were on 'date night' and driving the Jokermobile when Batman arrived after them in the Batmobile. Batman jumped from the Batmobile onto the Joker's car with Harley shooting the roof trying to kill him. Coming near the river, the Joker drove straight for it crashing it into the water, with Batman using his Grapnel Gun to escape. Batman then dived into the water and rescued Harley capturing her and having her placed in prison, whilst the Joker escaped. Rescuing Harley Appearance The Joker is a lean man of medium height, with green sleek, combed back hair, and bleached skin. He has metal-filled teeth, bright red lipstick, as well as various grotesque, black or grayish-colored tattoos all over his body, such as one depicting "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha" on the right side of his chest and arm, as well as a Full House tattoo just above the laugh one. His most recent tattoo is a tiny, bent, medieval king's crown above the word, "Puddin", symbolizing his romantic relationship with Harley Quinn. He wears a maroon shirt, a stylish gray jacket with a black collar over it, black dress pants and shoes, black socks with some thin white stripes, a purple glove on his left hand, and a pinky ring on his right one. He also possesses an ear piercing on his right ear. At one point, Joker was seen wearing regular dress clothes in the form of a full white suit, complete with a buttoned-down white shirt and a black tie wrapped around the collar of the jacket. Joker also has been seen wearing nothing but dark jeans and gray underwear with a white waistband and a green and purple polkadot pattern. While imprisoned, he was confined in a gray, ragged strait jacket, along with a blue prison jumpsuit. Later on, Joker was wearing only wearing the pants from his prison jump suit and a purple, leather patterned overcoat, but without a shirt. During Harley's dream we got a glimpse of what the Joker could've looked like before he gained his 'Joker' appearance, showing he was brown combed back hair and eyebrows and white skin. Personality The Joker is characterized as nihilistic, maniacal, sociopathic, sadistic, homicidal, narcissistic, and egotistical. He completely unpredictable and utterly malevolent, with no regard for human life, and takes sadistic pleasure in the murder, mayhem and physical, mental and emotional suffering of others, easily managing to find humor, or even sport, in it. The reasoning behind his plans and crimes, as well as the mayhem and suffering he causes, usually only makes sense to him. Despite his diabolical and maniacal personality, he is shown to actually be very intelligent and in his schemes, the Joker usually manages to stay one step ahead of the police, and sometimes even Batman himself. He is a genius at planning and improvising criminal activities, despite his personality being capable of sometimes impairing his higher thinking. He prides himself on his colorful appearance and style of attire, as well as his comedic and clown-like persona. His flamboyant personality and appearance are combined with a craving for attention, which he constantly uses in his appearance and personality, as well as his actions, criminal or otherwise. It would seem that the bright purple Jokermobile he has is an example of his need for attention, with its bright colors starkly contrasting with the dark and weaponized Batmobile of his nemesis. When having lost his composure due to anger (which he very rarely does) Joker is always aggressive and violent in expressing it, even to the point of homicide or at least torture and sadistic assault. The Joker possesses an obliviousness (or carelessness) to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear, which is usually Batman's greatest weapon in combat, making the Joker one of the Caped Crusader's most formidable enemies. His capacity for heinous torture and murder are enough to frighten low-level thugs and make them work for him out of the sheer fear of what he would do to them if they do not. Hence, the one quality that Joker has in common with Batman is the very intimidating presence that he commands, which gives Joker a tough and bold attitude. The Joker does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Suicide Blonde *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever *Suicide Squad (Novel) Trivia *Fifth live action iteration of the character. *The first Joker to not receive any kind of disfigured smile or even an extended makeup smile. *A scene for the Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice trailer sees Bruce Wayne looking at a Robin costume with "Ha Ha Joke's on you Batman" sprayed on it, which is more than likely the Joker. It is also possible the costume belonged to Jason Todd, as Joker murdered him in the comics. *Jared Leto stayed in character even behind the scenes and sent his co-actors bizarre gifts, like a rat with a love letter for Margot Robbie, and bullets for Will Smith. * In the early scripts of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, the Joker was included along the Riddler as the minions of Lex Luthor. However, they were replaced by Anatoli Knyazev in the final draft. * Jared Leto mentioned that about 10 minutes of Joker footage was cut from the movie. See Also *Joker's Gang *Jokermobile External Links * * Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters without powers Category:Batman Villains Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Batman Category:Recurring characters Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Suicide Squad villains